


walnut tree

by soy_latte



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, it's not smut though, like kakashi is softer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_latte/pseuds/soy_latte
Summary: Things that happened under a walnut tree.





	walnut tree

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short, harmless make out session but turns out I’m very affected by the music I listen to and my current moods... I hope it’s not too much of a rollercoaster ;) And I said I’d never be able to write horny fics… Well.

Tenzō hummed as he approached the tree Kakashi was leaning on, reading a book he probably knew by heart now. He sat down near the older man, eyes fixed on the little thing he was holding.

“This is a bit too early…”, he said to himself.

Kakashi turned his face to look at Tenzō.

“What is?”

“The nuts,” started Tenzō, “mid-September is a bit too early for walnuts to start falling.” He let the tiny ball roll in its palm, looking at it skeptically. 

Kakashi looked at the fruit before going back to Tenzō’s face. He was starting to leave his teenage days and yet the boy still pouted. Kakashi actually hoped he’d never stop. One of his hands left the book to caress Tenzō’s jaw before putting some locks of hair behind his ear, making the boy flush.

It was still surprising to see Tenzō react shyly at such actions from Kakashi, as he was the one who initiated their first kiss. Their hands brushed, they slept close to each other, they spent months or even years, they didn’t know, enjoying the other’s presence, not quite aware of what they were feeling. Until one day, Tenzō had wanted his feelings to be clear to himself.

Kakashi had been standing in front of him in the ANBU changing room. He had briefed the team leaving for the mission Tenzō had to lead but had asked to meet him privately. _“You have to come back safe, Tenzō”_ , he had said with a worry that he had tried to hide. And as an answer, Tenzō had stood on his tiptoe and pecked Kakashi where he believed were his hidden lips, light and quick. He had blushed too, at that time. He had been brave, having considered doing this for weeks, maybe months. Kakashi had blushed too. He had never imagined that Tenzō, his young and shy little Tenzō would ever dare to do something so unpredictable. _“I will. How would you be able to lead Team Ro without me?”_ he had joked before leaving the room. Kakashi could only clench his hands and think, pray even, that Tenzō would come back safely.

And he did.

Although Tenzō initiated the slight change in their relationship, he didn’t stop blushing whenever they held each other close, whenever their hands intertwined... Reminding Kakashi that that one peck in the ANBU changing room must have asked Tenzō so much courage.

A crack followed by a laughter.

“Senpai! Do you want to try it?” beamed Tenzō.

Kakashi closed his book and put it on the side. He shook his head and tugged on Tenzō’s arm. After few seconds, Tenzō understood and took place on Kakashi’s lap, facing him. He took the fruit out of its shell and ate half of it. He held the other half in front of Kakashi’s masked mouth.

“You sure? It’s really not bad.”

“I’m fine. I’ll try it later.” Kakashi smiled.

Tenzō hid his smile behind a pout, making a sound of disapproval with his tongue. He returned to his walnut contently, ignoring the hidden message Kakashi tried to send him. His senior became braver too, he thought.

Kakashi rested his hand on Tenzō’s hips and pulled his legs up, making Tenzō slip closer to him, startling him so that he had to hold himself up using Kakashi’s shoulders.

“Senpai! Please warn me next time!”

Kakashi laughed as he steadied Tenzō closer to him. “Sorry,” he beamed, “I just wanted to watch that tiny squirrel enjoy his first walnut of the year from up close,” Kakashi joked before swiftly lowering his mask to give a peck on Tenzō’s munching cheek. Then his lips. Twice.

Tenzō gently hit Kakashi’s head with the walnut’s shell, “Stop calling me a squirrel.”

Kakashi buried his head in the crook of Tenzō’s neck to suppress a laughter. His young lover sure was cute, even though he didn’t want to be called upon it. He slowly rolled Tenzō’s turtle neck down to press his mouth and nose against Tenzō’s skin. He felt him munch on the walnut as he took a breath and inhaled the long brown hair, letting his eyes close as he let the sent fill him.

“You even smell like autumn though, what can I do…” Kakashi mumbled.

Kakashi’s low tone and mumbling lips on the side of his neck echoed under Tenzō’s skin, bringing shivers to his spine. The young man continued his slow ministrations as he pressed few other kisses here and there, inducing heavy sighs on Tenzō’s side.

Tenzō brought his arms up around Kakashi’s neck, bringing him closer, holding his head against his lover’s. The latter hugged his waist even tighter so that Tenzō was completely against him. He decided to leave Tenzō’s neck to take a look at his young lover’s face, a hand caressing his sides while the other reached for his cheek, ear, lips… If he could only look at him through one eye only, then he’d learn every contour of Tenzō with his hands.

Tenzō looked at him with a similar look. A part of him wanted to just keep staring at Kakashi’s face, which he couldn’t appreciate every day. The other one told him to throw himself against Kakashi, to kiss him for hours. Maybe there would be a compromise. He opted for the kiss and allowed himself to nib on his lover’s lower lip, the latter letting a whimper escape from his mouth. Tenzō smiled as he continued his ministrations, holding Kakashi’s face with both hands.

Kakashi straightened slightly to remove his long gloves. He stroked Tenzō’s arm for him to do the same. Breathless, Tenzō appreciated the signal he believed was for him to let his captain breathe.

“Well…” simply said Kakashi as he watched at Tenzō coming back to his senses.  

Tenzō held himself with a hand on Kakashi’s stomach, the other on his chest, feeling the man’s pulse. Kakashi caressed Tenzō’s reddened and warm cheek, the tip of his finger brushing his ear only slightly.

Both eyes’ were lost in the other’s iris, unable to utter a word. The moment they were sharing was new. Tenzō did came back safely from that mission. And after he came back, Kakashi decided that he too, was ready to take a new step in their relationship. To become something else than a senior or a captain to Tenzō. After that first kiss, and after a first tight hug when Tenzō left the hospital after that exhausting mission, they went on what could be called secret dates. Away from the village in secluded places, they could talk about everything and anything, they could hold hands, Tenzō could take a nap on Kakashi’s lap, and Kakashi could stroke his hair shamelessly. But everything was still young, and not mature enough to bloom yet.

That day though, something started to bloom.

“Senpai… You’re not putting your collar back up today…”

Kakashi noticed the shy but satisfied smile on Tenzō’s face. He was trying too hard not to show how proud he felt. The eldest circled his arms around Tenzō’s waist, scooting him a little closer, reducing the space between both their faces until the tip of their nose would brush.

“You’re right, Tenzō.” he whispered lowly.

Kakashi took a moment to think of the reason he unconsciously chose to let his collar down today. He, who used to kiss his lover and put it back up right after. By modesty, by timidity, or simply by habit, he wasn’t sure of the reason. But today, he did let it down.

“I believe… That maybe I shouldn’t hide from you anymore now?”

Tenzō felt his breath stop in his throat and the back of his eyes itch. As irrelevant it may seem, to him, Kakashi willing to keep his collar or mask down meant he was confident enough around him to show his true self. Tenzō always thought that Kakashi hid his face by habit, but also out of modesty, and probably because of deep buried insecurities. He doubted his appearance was a worry, though. If they could see it, everybody would agree that Kakashi was a handsome young man and if not, a common one at least. Rather, Tenzō believed he wanted to hide parts of himself from the world. To not let them see what he thought, who he was. And now, it seemed that Kakashi agreed to let him see. To let him see what he wouldn’t let the others see.

Tenzō threw himself at Kakashi to hide the flood of emotions, tightening his hold around Kakashi’s neck as much as he could.

“Oh, what now?” asked Kakashi as he tried to get a hold of Tenzō’s face. Since the younger man wouldn’t move his head from Kakashi’s neck he started to peck his head, his hair, his temples, and then he could reach what seemed to be wet cheeks.

“Wait, Tenzō…”

Kakashi used both his hands to properly look at Tenzō’s face whose eyelashes were now wet. Worry suddenly rushed into him as he never saw Tenzō shed a tear, not even when in pain.

“Tenzō, look at me, why are you crying?”

The crying boy looked down, wiping his tears away with the help of Kakashi. After a moment he looked back at him with a bashful smile.

“I’m sorry. It’s ridiculous,” he laughed at how stupid his reaction might have looked. “I suddenly felt so happy tears came out naturally.”

Kakashi continued stroking each side of Tenzō’s face, a bit astonished but relieved as he watched Tenzō giggling. He was crying out of joy. And he might have been the reason he did. The more he tried to proceed that thought, the more his heart swelled. This wasn’t an emotion he had felt before. Rather, it was different emotions battling inside at the same time.

Tenzō interrupted his thoughts by planting his lips on his, looking so warm and joyful.

“Senpai, will it be your turn to cry now?” Tenzō mocked.

“You rascal making me worry!”, Kakashi snapped before jumping on Tenzō’s ear, nibbling it softly.

He caught a laughing Tenzō, preventing him from falling back. Tenzō fought back by trying to catch Kakashi’s lips, which revolved in a gentle fight for who would get the most kisses.

In an intelligent and swift move, Tenzō put his knees on the floor and elevated himself above Kakashi, holding the man’s face with both hands in a strong hold. He smiled down proudly at his dumbfounded lover. _“I got you”_ , he murmured against his lips before letting them meet, engaging a sweet yet deep kiss. While their lips and tongues moved together, Tenzō’s hands fell to Kakashi’s neck, playing slightly with the skin and the hem of his collar, pulling it down a bit more.

Kakashi’s hands went up, mapping Tenzō’s sides and waist, lifting his shirt just slightly enough for his fingers to brush Tenzō’s skin. The younger man whimpered in surprise, amusing Kakashi as he haltered the kiss for a second. Kakashi pressed on Tenzō’s pelvis with his bare hands sill under Tenzō’s shirt, inviting him to sit back down on his lap. Tenzō understood and let his butt slide against Kakashi’s thighs and middle, making him moan inside his lover’s mouth. Kakashi’s hands instinctively gripped Tenzō’s back as the young man’s moan echoed in him, filling his whole with warmness.

He looked into Tenzō’s eyes who was breathing heavily against his lips. They had stopped kissing, both taken aback by their own reaction to what happened. Without a word, Kakashi closed the insignificant distance between their wet mouth to bite on Tenzō’s upper lip, letting their tongues play together. Tenzō grabbed the back of Kakashi’s head, allowing his finger to tug on the silver hair. They were becoming wet, Tenzō thought as he felt his own fringe stick to his forehead.

Kakashi left Tenzō’s mouth, the latter whimpering at the loss, to continue where he began earlier, nibbling and pressing wet kisses on Tenzō’s neck. He felt outrageous, but his lover’s soft skin was so delectable. The youngest didn’t seem to mind as he naturally bent his head a little so he could give his captain a better angle, sighing as he left himself being eaten.

Kakashi felt the urging need to kiss and bite every single patch of skin Tenzō had to offer him, to memorize every single line of his body with his bare fingers. Tenzō didn’t stop him once, and that scared him a little. Tenzō was a dancing fire between his hand and under his mouth and he felt himself burning too. None of them had the experience of what was happening and what could occur in the next minutes. Kakashi knew that as the oldest, as the one supposed to lead and teach Tenzō, he would have to put an end to their ministrations, as heated as they were.

“Tenzō…” he murmured against his young lover’s skin, his breath wet and heavy.

The boy who had been called answered by a whimper, too intoxicated to form words. Instead, he grabbed Kakashi’s face, looking down at him, his deep red lips hovering over the eldest’s ones. He wanted to tell him how much he liked him. How much he wanted Kakashi to hold him tight, for his hands and mouth to caress every single part of him. He ignored where all of this was going, he had never done any of this. Tenzō would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little scared. But this was happening with Kakashi, what would there be to fear?

Tenzō held Kakashi’s face in his hands, his senior looking at him straight, wonder in his eyes. _I really like you a lot_ , Tenzō thought. He panted, his slightly opened mouth brushing Kakashi’s. Tenzō tightened his legs against Kakashi’s hips, the latter’s hands clenched under Tenzō’s thighs.

Then, Tenzō rolled his hips a second time, slower, trying to hold his glance. He moaned loudly, quickly hiding in the crook of Kakashi neck, his fit pressing against his mouth, his eyes shut. Kakashi followed not even half a second after, shutting himself up by biting his own lip, pinching Tenzō’s thighs without a second thought.

Now, Kakashi thought. To his regrets, they had to stop now before he’d start to eat Tenzō alive.

Kakashi released his grip on Tenzō to circle his thin but firm waist, letting his forehead fall on the young man’s shoulder, the breath heavy and uneven.

None of them dared to move, taking a time to bathe in the warmth they created themselves, feeling each other against their chest. The feeling of cold sweat running down the spine, the heavy weight down south, the numbness of the brain, everything was new. They had little to no experience of love and intimate relationships, but they knew it was only the beginning of something. Something that would let them lay unconscious, so they heard, or so they thought.

Kakashi thanked the heavens for giving him the will to stop now. Tenzō was still burning against him and the tightness he felt down south let him know they could do much more. But now wasn’t the right time. As tempting it seemed, making love with his young partner for the first time in the middle of a forest didn’t sound appealing. He was supposed to be the most mature, and he would not take Tenzō’s innocence away in such an inappropriate way and place. Tenzō seemed ready to give himself entirely to his lover, that was a start. As eager as he seemed, he’d make the wait worth it so that they won’t rush. Tenzō could only deserve the best.

He caressed Tenzō’s sides gently with his thumbs, pressing chaste kisses on his shoulder. Tenzō hissed in return, head still buried in Kakashi’s shoulder. The young captain stopped his hands from moving, realizing they might have triggered Tenzō’s sensitivity. He opted for a hug.

“Senpai,” whined Tenzō, “please don’t move too much.”

It took few seconds to decipher Tenzō’s muffled words but when he understood, he couldn’t help but giggle a little.

“Okay, I get it.”

They stayed in the same position for a while, Kakashi simply holding his young boyfriend who didn’t seem like moving anytime soon. Kakashi had his own idea of what could make Tenzō hide; either he got shy realizing what they just had done, or he didn’t know how to take care of the hardness in his pants. Or maybe it was both.

After long minutes of wait, Kakashi felt Tenzō shift his head and heard him inhale deeply.

“Are you okay, Tenzō?” Kakashi tried as he attempted to stroke his back gently.

Tenzō hugged him back as an answer. It was enough to dissipate the creeping worry in Kakashi’s guts. For a moment he thought that maybe Tenzō was regretting his actions, and he would never be able to forgive himself enough if by mischance that was the case.

“Kakashi…”

The called man jolted in surprise, trying to take a look a Tenzō.

“Wow, we’re dropping the honorifics now?”, he joked.

Tenzō snorted against his shoulder before apologizing.

“It’s okay. Tell me.” Kakashi encouraged as he continued stroking Tenzō’s back.

“Senpai how can-“ Tenzō hesitated, mumbling inaudibly instead of finishing his sentence. The young man sounded annoyed either by himself either by the words he had to speak. “Senpai,” he tried again, “how am I supposed to get up now?”

Kakashi opened both of his eyes wide, rapidly closing his left one. He couldn’t help but laugh, he was partially right. Taking Tenzō by both shoulders, he made him left his nest and tried to make him look at him.

“Tenzō…” he started with affection, “you don’t have to worry about that, I’ll tell you everything you need to know. In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m a man too and I’m in a similar situation right now.”

Tenzō looked at him sheepishly. He suddenly felt younger than he was. He was eighteen now and yet his knowledge of sexuality was close to zero.

As if sensing where his train of thoughts were leading him, Kakashi took his face in his firm hands.

“Tenzō, there are many things I don’t know either but the things I know I will share them with you, you hear me?” he asked seriously and Tenzō nodded.

“Although you are supposed to be the master of Wood release…”

“Senpai!” Tenzō yelled as he hit Kakashi’s chest. “How dare you joke about that?”

“Because I want to hear you, squirrel.”

Kakashi received another punch and a scowl.

“You really are taking too much liberties Tenzō…”

The two young men looked at each other, smiling at their own stupid shenanigans. Kakashi playing with the tip of Tenzō’s long locks silently, letting his body heat lower slowly. He wanted to touch Tenzō again, again and again. Play with his hair, burry his nose in his neck, peck his temples and knuckles, stroke his back as he drifted to sleep… When did he start softening? How did he let himself soften even? Were they allowed to live such a bliss?

Tenzō traced Kakashi’s lips with the tip of his fingers, as if to silence Kakashi’s flood of thoughts. He followed the long scar, placing a comforting palm on his senior cheek, letting him lean on it. How lucky was he. To be able to admire this forever hidden face. To caress it shamelessly. Tenzō had gave Kakashi his full trust, every single day for everything. And now he felt that Kakashi gave his trust back. He felt warm and happy about it, hoping he was not mistaken.

He sighed contentedly, laying on Kakashi to kiss him softly multiple times, the oldest making each of them last a bit longer. _You do taste amazing, Tenzō_ , he thought.

Tenzō left Kakashi’s lips and looked at him with a timid smile. “Thank you, I guess.”

Before Kakashi could ask why, a small ball fell from above, hitting him on the head with a loud pop.

“Ouch, Tenzō!” he yelped.

Tenzō recoiled, “Why me?!”

“Because I laughed at you, you squirrel.”

Tenzō snorted and started patting the silver hair. “My, my… How are you going to survive such injury…”, he said in a teasing tone.

Kakashi scoffed. He noted in the side of his head to get his revenge during training.

Another loud pop. “Ouch!”

It was Tenzō’s turn to be hit by a walnut. Kakashi burst into laughter. Maybe he wouldn’t need to get his revenge. He put both his hands on top of Tenzō’s who was rubbing the top of his head, mumbling inaudible words.

“I thought it wasn’t the season yet, Wood Master?”

“Ah, stop it now, would you?!” Tenzō cried. “Let’s go before we get hit again.”

“You have to get up from me then…”

Tenzō blushed and pouted. “I told you I can’t,” he trailed. After a moment of pondering he asked, “Pick me up please.”

“Do you honestly think I’m going to bring you back to the village in this position?”, Kakashi asked, dumbfounded but amused by his young lover’s childish attitude. Tenzō realized how ridiculous his idea was and slouched against Kakashi.

“How am I going to…” Tenzō didn’t dare to finish his sentence, still slightly ashamed by his current condition.

Kakashi stroked his back gently. He would definitely have to give him a talk about _everything_ soon. He put his gloves back, handing back Tenzō’s too before he stood up with a hiss, cradling Tenzō like an infant. He didn’t want to let go yet either, so that was a good excuse.

Surprised, Tenzō grabbed Kakashi tightly. “Senpai?”

“Until we reach that glade we use for training.” Kakashi said as he pulled his collar back up.

Tenzō nodded, hiding his sheepish smile in the crook of Kakashi’s neck. He would have to hide his, he suddenly thought as Kakashi started to walk.

Tenzō looked at the walnut tree, some fruits falling where they were sitting few minutes ago. He smiled to himself. This was an odd season.

Mid-September was indeed a bit early for walnuts to fall from their tree. But some species bloom ahead of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; I hope it was edible :)  
> I'm sorry for the eventual typos or grammatical errors; still not a native and still awkward to re-read your own work;;;
> 
> I don’t know about you but as a reader I sometimes feel bugged by the use of honorifics when in an English text but… What would be Tenzo without his « senpai » ☹ I wished there was something better than « senior ».


End file.
